chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Relics of the Old War/Alabaster Cup Participants
Characters Right now all you have are names from the list of partipicents that is public. Meet them, learn more about them, and their entry will fill up. Combatants of the Imperium The Peoples Prince, and one of the few members of the Xilos Rex family to primarily worship Ennis Cassian is a public figure. He has come, through both his actions and his words, to represent the common people of Xilos. He can frequently be found working on commoners farms during the harvest season in order to lend a hand, and has been known, much to the displeasure of his guards, to stop on the side of the road to help those in need. A friend to commoners and nobles alike. The Prince has confided in the party that he finds himself ill suited to the life of nobility and would rather become an adventurer. He is an unwilling client of the Silver Lake Initiative. A flamboyent and colorful contrast to his partner Hadrian, Lerius plays Royal guard to Prince Cassian. Were it not for the Seal of the Inquisition that hangs from his belt he would make the perfect visage of an imperial knight. Tall and handsome, he wields a gemmed longword at his hip, and his armor and polished and well maintained, peppered with gold and red fabric. He revealed to the party the sinister purpose of the Silver Lake Initiative and has shown he believes Cassian to be naive and childish. Cold and hard as the scarred metal encasing him, Hadrian is royal guard to Prince Cassian. He is often seen by the Princes side and allows Lerius to handle diplomacy, content to let his greatsword do the talking for him. - - - - - - - Delegates of Stahl - Introduced as a man of medical science he was given a chance to inspect Alices wound, which he did with the practiced hand of a vivisectionist. Confirmed evil by the party paladin, he showed his true colors by refusing, or claiming inability, to help Alice after gathering what information he could from her misfortune. A cruel and remorseless man by any name. Was accompanied by a dangerous looking woman who wore the symbol of the Soundergaiten on her sleeve. - The Romagoni Travelers The first Seeker The Adventuring Party encountered, Moto Haraku politely invited the party down to tea after incorrectly implying that Hassim was The Keeper. Open with his ambitions he asked for the scroll and claimed he would not take it from them, though implied that he could. Alice's bardic knowledge confirmed the veiled threat by revealing that he wore the Gi of a Master of the Sublime Mind. Specifically the School of Charity. Moto belived that if he was given the scroll he could use it to spread charity and selflessness on a planer scale and knew in his heart that this would be his key to enlightenment. He also revelaed that since he arrived in Hegroth he had been having increasingly violent visions and was visibly shaking when the party declined his request. He left that night and the next day it was revealed that he had dropped out of the Alabaster cup. - - - Barbarians From the North - - - - The Desert Nomads - - - - A Karura with an Osserian name who has signed on with the Osserian Alabaster Cup team. During a brief encounter over morning tea, Alice learned a small number of things about Isamil. She learned that like many other Karura he was Romogon born but traveled to Osseria at a young age and grew up there. And that he was uninterested in talking over his morning tea and was slightly awkward. Crew of the Misty Roc - - - -